


Come Rest Your Bones With Me

by j_gabrielle



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gift Fic, Lazy sunday morning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday morning sofa escapades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Rest Your Bones With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/gifts).



> I have a thing for lazy, Sunday fics. Yeah. I'm sorry if this isn't what you were looking for. I tried writing tender from Victor's POV, but it kinda backfired on me...

Victor trails his clever fingers over skin; tracing every scar, mole and freckle. Proteus waits patiently, lying still under questing touches. Victor's gaze is intense, trapping him in the whirlpool of his curious eyes. 

The late morning sun streams in with the warm breeze, their mugs of tea sit forgotten on the table. London bustles beyond their balcony, the Sunday market running on an apex. Victor lies on Proteus, propped up on elbows pressed into the fabric of the sofa. He has a calloused hand on the bare skin of Victor's hip, another cradling brushing against the jut of his spine. Gently, he moves his hands together, lacing them at the small of his back. Soft lips move, murmuring inaudibly as hands touch and eyes map. 

Proteus lets himself steal the flutters of Victor's lashes, the weight of his naked body on top of his own, the swirling halo of golden light that illuminates the angel in his arms. Absently, he begins to hum a tune long forgotten. Victor smiles when he realises that he has Proteus' full attention on him.

"Hello Mr Proteus." Victor says, running a finger on the corner of his lips. 

"Hello Victor." He replies, nipping a kiss on the index pressed on his skin.

"What would you like for lunch, Mr Proteus?"

Stroking a hand on the bumps and groves of Victor's spine, he lets the other move to scratch the spot behind his ear. "Anything you want Victor." 

"In a minute?" Victor asks, letting his head rest against the curve of Proteus' shoulder.

"In a minute." Proteus agrees quietly, whispering a kiss onto Victor's brow. 

Closing his eyes, he lets himself fall into the rhythm of their twin heartbeats.


End file.
